tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Olivia Chronicles
Olivia and Kaitlin meet up and team up to defeat Albert and Alec. Episode Summary Act I It's a beautiful day in town. The sun is shining, birds are singing, and Olivia is out with her friends for a picnic. Aubrey thinks it's a really nice day for a picnic. Dani hopes somebody brought unsweet tea. Sunshine definitely feels like unsweet tea is an acquired taste, like coffee or any food from Arby's. Brooke hopes that they can just take the day and relax. Olivia hopes so too, because she feels like they've been through a lot recently. Dani wonders what she's talking about. Olivia feels like she needs to mention all the different misadventures they've had such as discovering the castle of a giant, getting sucked into a video game, getting buried underground, and going through Ryan Temple, twice. Dani does realize how much all of that is exhausting. Olivia feels like she spoke too soon, however. She receives a distress signal on her phone. Apparently there's some evil activity happening south of them. Dani wonders what could be going on. Olivia isn't sure, but she feels they need to go stop it, because it's pretty normal at this point. Aubrey agrees. The girls head off to see what the commotion is. Elsewhere, Albert and Alec are reeking havoc in a small town. Albert thinks it's good to be back. Alec agrees, he feels like it's been at least months since they last did something evil. Albert knows Alec is just making a reference to their hiatus on television, but thinks it's a good enough reason to cause destruction. Albert thinks they need to capture some people. Alec agrees. He sends his cow minions to go out and find some victims. That's when Olivia and her friends arrive at the scene. Albert wonders who these girls are. Alec feels like they're nothing but trouble. Olivia says that they're here to stop them. Albert thinks him and Alec should just go out with the attack, so they do. Dani hopes everyone is ready for a fight. Sunshine wonders what is with the tiny cows, though. She thought Marty's mole minions were bad enough. The girls fight Albert and Alec, but they just can't seem to do the job. When Olivia is about ready to give up, another group of girls step in and take over the fight. Olivia wonders who these girls are. They don't realize this yet, but it is Kaitlin and her friends. Kaitlin and friends take care of Albert and Alec. Olivia wonders how they fight so well. Kaitlin mentions it's from years of experience. She mentions fighting off various things like mutant pigs, dragons, and Halloween-esque monsters. Olivia begins telling Kaitlin all about her adventures too, such as the grease monster, Eggman turning everyone into robots, and fighting off a water monster at the beach. Kaitlin thinks that they have some pretty similar lives. The two agree that they should team up and stop those two villains before things get worse. Olivia agrees. She introduces Dani, Brooke, Sunshine, Aubrey, Megan, and Hannah to Kaitlin. Kaitlin introduces Savannah, Emma, Olivia, Maddie, Tori, Shannon, Alison, and Anna. The girls head out to find what secrets the villains may be hiding. Act II Albert and Alec can't believe their attack failed. Albert reassures Alec that they will have a greater comeback. Albert did some research on the unknown girl, and it turns out that she is similar to Kaitlin. Her name is Olivia, and she has done a variety of different activities similar to those of Kaitlin. Alec thinks that defeating her will be a piece of cake now. Albert thinks he can get in touch with some of Olivia's foes. He contacts them immediately. Elsewhere, Olivia and Kaitlin's groups have regrouped to figure out what Albert and Alec's next moves could be. Olivia wonders how Kaitlin even met such crazy villains like Albert and Alec. Kaitlin says she met Albert while saving one of her ex-boyfriends, and met Alec by travelling to another dimension. Hannah wants to go to another dimension. Olivia says she's been there before, sort of, when she went into the Internet. Shannon thinks of it like that one animated movie. Tori thinks they're getting really off-topic now and they should just focus on the situation. Brooke wonders how bad their next attack could be. Emma believes that it could definitely be stronger than their first, so they should be prepared for anything. Just then, Emma receives a Snapchat from her friend, Mikayla. Turns out that Mikayla got captured by Alec's cow minions. The Snapchat also showed Jarrett, Zac, and Katie in the cage. Emma shows everyone the Snapchat she just received. Megan knows that this situation got a lot worse. Olivia and Kaitlin both plan for having to save some of Kaitlin's friends now, too. Just then, Olivia gets a text on her phone from Ryan. Turns out Alec's cow minions made their way up to Olivia's town and captured some of her friends too. Ryan, Troy, Saben, and Audrey are all locked up as well. Dani fears that Albert and Alec might make their way to their town. Olivia thinks they should try and track them down somehow. Then she realizes someone she can call that can help them: Professor Smarts. He's finally returned from his Professors' Convention and Olivia believes he can help them now. Olivia contacts him, and to her luck, he is home. Olivia asks how the convention went, and Smarts says it went really well, besides Day 4's keynote speaker. Olivia lets Smarts know of their dilemma and he believes he can create a tracking device. Kaitlin finds this to be really great news. Smarts tells them to meet him at his lab and he'll hand off the device to them. Olivia leads everyone to Smarts' lab. Elsewhere, Albert and Alec have made their way to Olivia's town, and they believe it's time to cause some chaos. Act III Olivia and friends make it to Smarts' lab, and Smarts is in a bit of a panic. Olivia wonders what's wrong. Smarts shows Olivia where he tracked Albert and Alec. Brooke realizes that they're right in the area. Sunshine notices that he's about to attack their work place. Alison wonders what the heck they're going to do now. Kaitlin says it's time for the fight they've been waiting for. Smarts wishes them luck with the fight. Olivia offers Smarts to come along for the fight. He is happy to, because he wants to try out his new state-of-the-art artillery. Dani thinks that's even better. Everyone races to the center of Olivia's town. But when they arrive, they realize it's worse than they thought. All of Olivia and Kaitlin's past foes are there as well. Alongside Albert and Alec are Armageddon, the Cat Clan, Irving, Marty, the giant, the Fateful Five, Infinite, Dr. Eggman, Zavok, Chaos, the Rumor Weed, the grease monster, the ghosts, and somehow Wanda. Olivia wonders how they managed to get Wanda into the real world. Albert reminds them that they're up against a wizard. Olivia wonders if they can gather any allies too. Olivia manages to get a hold of Isabel, Ashly, JJ, Jake, Zach, Naomi, Issi, Max, and Lindsey. Kaitlin gets a hold of Hannah, Aj, Austin, Alex, Maddie, Maddy, Kayla, Hailey, Melvin, and Gary the Great. Kaitlin transforms into Super Kaitlin, and Shannon transforms into Super Hero Shannon. Aubrey wishes she could transform into a superhero too. Olivia and Kaitlin are ready to engage in this epic fight. Albert and Alec are ready for this as well. Everyone charges at each other and attacks. JJ and Knuckle Sandwich have an epic boxing face-off. Aj, Alex, Max, and Zach are up against some of the Cat Clan members. Tori is busy facing off against Wanda. Irving and Megan are confronting each other. Ashly and another Cat Clan member are facing off in an intense game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Dr. Eggman is about to hit Dani and Brooke with a giant rocket, but then Sonic comes in and gives them a hand. Dani and Brooke are happy to see Sonic, but Eggman isn't. The showdown continues for hours. Eventually, Professor Smarts believes it's time to try out his new artillery. Sunshine can't wait to see how it works. Smarts warms up his machines, but they are ultimately destroyed by Albert's magic. Melvin can't believe what he just saw. Smarts is upset, because he spent the entirety of the last commercial break making sure everything with his new artillery was up and ready to go. Smarts admits that he thinks they're toast now. And sure enough, he was right. Everyone except Olivia and Kaitlin get captured by Albert and Alec. The two wonder what they're possibly supposed to do now. Act IV It's up to Olivia and Kaitlin to save the day now. Just then, Sonic calls for the two of them from his cage. He tosses them the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman is tempted by this and wants them for himself. However, before he can snag them, the Emeralds surround Olivia and Kaitlin. Eggman is shocked, as well as everyone else. Savannah didn't think the two of them were capable of holding the power of the Chaos Emeralds. And with that, Olivia and Kaitlin become golden and super. Albert thinks they're toast now. The two of them deliver final blows to all of the foes in sight. Everyone cheers for them. They then release everyone from their cages. Everyone cheers for Olivia and Kaitlin. The two of them think that they make a really great team. Emma hopes that maybe they can work with them again some other time. Olivia would love that. Kaitlin reminds them that they are just a half hour away from each other. Kaitlin and her friends return to their hometown. Olivia wonders how they're possibly supposed to clean this big mess up. Smarts uses a ray and instantly cleans up the mess. Olivia wonders where he's been all this time. Back in Kaitlin's town, Kaitlin is reminiscing back on how well things went today, and how thrilling things were. Maddie thought it was great because they haven't really done that sort of thing in a while. Mikayla wasn't really a fan of being locked up in a cage, but she thought everyone who fought off the villains did a great job. Kaitlin thinks it's good to be back, and then winks at the viewing audience. Anna wonders what who she is even winking at, and thinks that was really weird and she should never do that again. Kaitlin just sighs. Jarrett wonders if they can go home. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The second hour-long special of the series * The sixth episode to use a different opening sequence instead of the normal theme song * The first crossover episode * Seventh time the fourth wall has been broken * Kaitlin's sentence at the end could possibly be hinting at a comeback of her, making appearances throughout this series from this point on Trivia * The episode is a crossover with the series ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'', and there are many references to the series throughout the episode: ** The theme song is remixed into the opening titles ** Alec's cows from "The Kaitlin Movie" reappear ** An instrumental string of the theme song is heard when Kaitlin first appears ** When talking about creatures they've fought off, Kaitlin mentions those from "Meet the President!", "The Story About Katie", and "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" ** Kaitlin mentions how she met Albert and Alec, referring to "When the Going Gets Rough" and "The Kaitlin Movie" ** Many of Kaitlin's past foes are seen. They originate from "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet", "Straight Outta School", "A Different Type Of Culture", and "Super Kaitlin!" ** Kaitlin gains aid from Melvin and Gary, who originated in "Fairly Weird Parents" and "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" ** Kaitlin and Shannon reprise their hero roles from "Super Kaitlin!" and "Super Hero Shannon" ** An instrumental of the Super Kaitlin Theme Song can be heard during Kaitlin's transformation ** Jarrett's going home gag from "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" is used * When talking about needing to relax, Olivia mentions the events of "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree", "Super Olivia Sisters", "Marty's Triumphant Comeback", "The Secret of Ryan Temple", and "All About The Vase" * "RoboBrood Battle" from Super Mario Odyssey ''can be heard during the first fight scene * Sunshine mentions Marty's mole minions from "Marty's Triumphant Comeback" * Olivia mentions the events of "Underneath the Kitchen", "Gotta Go Fast!", and "Bay Lookout" to Kaitlin * The avatar creation theme from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during debriefing in Kaitlin's town * Shannon mentions the movie ''Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet * The Professors Convention is mentioned from "Honey, I Shrunk Olivia" * Foes from the following episodes are seen: ** "Encountered by Dani" ** "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree" ** "Boy Story" ** "Underneath the Kitchen" ** "All About The Vase" ** "Brooke's Mistake" ** "Olivia's Halloween Party" ** "One Gossiping Weed" ** "Bay Lookout" * Dharkon from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard during the final battle * The Super Sonic theme from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard when Olivia and Kaitlin transform Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel